pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Links I am going after Indigo League episodes. What is questionable is this template. Wouldn't giving the external links (such as this example) be considered as a spam? Energy ''X'' 20:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Userbox help? could u help me make a userbox please? I have tried many times but it just wont work! I want to make one that says: This user is in love with N. I also want to have this pic (the one with N and Hilda) Thx in advance I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 14:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) About a category I forgot to tell you that the Ground Pokémon category has Pokémon that aren't that type; it must be something with the PokéBox template. Energy ''X'' 22:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks so much! The userbox looks so awesome! :p I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 17:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) User right colours I saw the recent "Charizard Orange" edit on Highlight.css and though about this: *Charizard Orange- Bureaucrats *Blastiose Blue- Admins *Venusaur Green- Rollbacks 17:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Shhhhsh I hate archiving it when I'm on my iPad. 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Evolution template I'm trying to design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image but am trying to not design it like they do at Bulbapedia to prevent issues but am running into some trouble with that... there are some things that likely can't be changed like say using a rare candy for the image of what leveling up evolves a pokemon to or stuff like that, but I can base the design off of the PokéBox template and I can even include tabbers for something... lol idk what though, maybe like for pokemon with cases like Gallade where it is a member of a split evolution line but Gallade itself only has one evo line, the tabber could allow the viewer to see the entire evo line family. Maybe... Thoughts? 16:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I was more asking what you thought it could include. :I can build a mock-up showing how it would look in use really easily but building a useable template for this sort of thing would take a bit of time. So since you are unsure of whether or not you would have it used I will just build the mock-up first and then figure out the code for the useable template later. 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Taking the PokeBox template apart I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of what I had in mind is there. My main issue with what is there is that the spacing is uneven, the final version would have even spacing I just didn't bother making it even for now, I could probably just throw in a percentage width for all of the spots and that would clean it up but meh... :: 17:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah I just threw it together quickly to show a general idea, also I used the luxury ball to denote happiness because I looked and Bulbapedia uses the bell... >.>; 17:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Updated it again, used an old ball for the egg because there was no egg sprite image yet that didn't have massive empty surroundings lol. 23:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::The final version would have options for the Hows, like you could say level|13 and it would automatically fill that stuff out, but I figured this is just a preview version until you've spoken with Jade about it. Then in the pokebox where the evolutionary line is you could put the PokémonPrevNext template instead and just have it be based on numbers automatically instead of manually. 15:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Image You you please move this picture to File:354.png? It is Banette's number and other pages that have ??? set as a parameter have that image as sprite. Energy ''X'' 20:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://your-pokemon-love-story.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Pokemon_Love_story_Wiki I made it! Please show it to others! I just started it though so its not very good... :Check this out too, lol three of those banners are in use on that page and looks better (imo) normalized like that. 21:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Membership Would it be good to invite some users to join Pokepower? If you wonder which, we can discuss it in chat, but tomorrow, as I need to be going soon. Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :p Thanks! I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 11:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: FOB and Gym Contest Sounds good. We have to do Electabuzz VS Magmar and two of the legendary birds facing off though (I mean we have to XD). Me and Energy were saying how we could have 16 or 8 Pokémon from each region though facing off in the early rounds and so we can get through it quicker we can do one match per four days instead of every week. Wouldn't using the template seem confusing to new users though? 15:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Me would likey. Me would likey a lot. 15:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::If I would have been able to use it when I first joined then its a simple template! Basically do it as simple as you can and as easy to understand. 15:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Lets say something like this: And put instructions on how to use it in the blog comments. 16:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dunno how much simpler it can get than this... Well this isn't exactly simpler but you could add an if statement saying that if blank is called upon then the image extension can be changed, the _BW.gif part I mean, cause look at my profile. =b 16:12, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I made this :p I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 21:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC)